Noche de Películas 2
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: ¿Qué mejor forma de pasar navidad que viendo una película al respecto? Que también tratara sobre Halloween era lo de menos.


Noche de Películas 2

-¿Quieres que vea otra de esas películas del cisne?- Toshiro miró perplejo a Karin por su súbito pedido.

-Disney, Toshiro, Disney. Y sí, quiero ver otra película contigo.- rodó los ojos mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Creí que me suplicaste que me quedará esta semana para primero celebrar mi cumpleaños y luego celebrar navidad. No dijiste nada de mirar otra de esas películas infantiles.-

-Tranquilo, te prometo que esta es mejor que la última.- aseguró emocionada. –Además también es adecuada para verla en navidad, ya que trata de eso.-

-Bueno… sí tú lo dices supongo que está bien. Además no tengo nada mejor que hacer.-

-¡A eso le llamó espíritu navideño!-

Pronto Karin apuntó un control remoto hacia la televisión y la película comenzó. Un narrador empezó a hablar sobre algo que no entendió muy bien y antes de darse cuenta empezó una canción mientras extraños personajes llenaban la pantalla.

-Uhh… ¿Karin? ¿No dijiste que esta película era navideña? Porque a mí me parece más bien de esa otra festividad… Halloween, sí no mal recuerdo… Ah, sí. Acaban de mencionarlo. Entonces sí es de Halloween. ¿Por qué dijiste que era de navidad?-

-¡Agh! ¡Cállate, Toshiro! No me dejas escuchar.- se quejó con los ojos pegados a la pantalla. –Solo mira. Pronto veras que es de Navidad.- lo mandó a callar.

La canción siguió avanzando, e incluso Hitsugaya, que seguía confundido por las palabras de su amiga humana, no pudo negar que era bastante buena, probablemente la tararearía cuando estuviera haciendo papeleo solo en la oficina y nadie pudiera escucharlo.

Los personajes le parecían extraños y algunos hasta grotescos, era un tipo de animación que nunca antes había visto y los movimientos eran raros también, muy peculiar pero eso no significaba que la película fuera mala.

De pronto apareció una calabaza en llamas o algo así, que en realidad era un esqueleto con traje, por alguna razón. Resultó llamarse Jack y ser el rey de ese lugar al que todos veneraban. También apareció una mujer que le recordó a ese monstruo Frank algo que Karin le había mostrado una vez, pero que más bien parecía ser una muñeca de trapo y parecía querer escapar de un grotesco científico que le recordaba un poco a Kurotsuchi.

Pasaron a estar en un cementerio, volvió la muñeca de trapo, apareció un perro fantasma y entonces Jack empezó a cantar presumiendo su gran talento para asustar al más valiente mientras Toshiro solo podía pensar que ya había visto al menos quinientas cosas más aterradoras que un esqueleto sin inmutarse. Sin embargo, pronto la cosa se puso más interesante cuando empezaron a darle más profundidad al personaje que derramaba su corazón (hipotético) en su canción hablando su incomprendida crisis existencial mientras era escuchado por el perro y la muñeca, que al final parecía ser la única que podría entenderlo.

-Estos personajes son… bastante interesantes.- le comentó a Karin, que sonrió muy contenta por verlo interesado en la película. –Pero sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver con navidad.- eso borró la sonrisa.

-¡Solo mira!-

Siguieron con la muñeca que volvió con el tipo que le recordaba a Kurotsuchi, solo logrando que asociara más y más esos personajes a Kurotsuchi Mayuri y Nemu al enterarse de que la muñeca era creación del científico, que la trataba como si fuera inferior a él.

El esqueleto pareció perderse y luego apareció en el lugar del principio de la película, donde pareció fascinarse con la imagen de un árbol de navidad pintado en un tronco, que resultó ser una puerta que lo arrastró a otro mundo, uno navideño y lleno de nieve. Entonces empezó a cantar otra vez, aparentemente maravillado por un mundo tan diferente al suyo.

-Bueno, ya veo que tiene que ver navidad en esto.-

-Te lo dije.-

Mientras toda la ciudad se volvía loca buscando a Jack y la Nemu de trapo escapaba del científico, Toshiro se preguntó hacía dónde se dirigiría esta película, comenzando a sospechar algo cuando el esqueleto apareció con un trineo y una gran bolsa. Entonces convocó a todo el pueblo y de nuevo empezó a cantar, lo que estaba hartándolo un poco pues no era muy fan de los musicales. Aun así fue entretenido ver la forma en que malentendieron navidad creyéndola algo retorcido y oscuro.

Aparentemente Jack no estuvo del todo satisfecho con la forma en la que explicó la navidad, así que empezó a buscar otras formas de explicarla ahondando en formas innecesariamente complicadas. Luego la Nemu de trapo pareció querer suicidarse, pero entonces recordó que estaba hecha pues… de trapo, y ella fácilmente se armó a sí misma, para luego ir a entregarle una canasta al esqueleto teniendo su primera interacción directa.

-¿La muñeca de trapo está enamorada del esqueleto?- preguntó a Karin, un poco confundido respecto a las intenciones de esta Nemu.

-Se llama Sally, y sí, es bastante obvio.- lo miró divertida, pero él ya no le estaba prestando atención por una escena muy peculiar de una flor que luego fue un árbol de navidad que luego se incendió en la mano de esta Sally-no-Nemu.

Entonces empezó _otra_ canción, pero aun así estas canciones realmente aportaban algo interesante a la trama y la hacían avanzar, así que no se quejaba tanto.

De una extraña forma el esqueleto acabó concluyendo que debía apoderarse de la navidad para llenar su vacío y puso a toda su ciudad de fenómenos a trabajar con él en sus locuras.

-¿Quién es Ugi-Bogi?- alzó una ceja ante el nombre extraño.

-Es Oogie Boogie. Y no te lo diré, porque tendría que spoilearte.-

-¿Spoil-qué-cosa?-

-Solo sigue mirando.-

Para su desgracia, empezó otra canción, y esta vez fue mucho más estúpida y aunque tenía un ritmo contagioso no le gustó en nada porque no pareció aportar nada más a la trama que la aparición de ese tal Oogie Boogie. Fue innecesaria, en su opinión.

Hubo otra interacción entre Jack y Sally, ella intentaba advertirle sobre la señal que recibió y él solo quería un traje. No estaba realmente escuchándola. Toshiro pensó que sí estuvieran en sus lugares, Karin ya lo habría golpeado.

-Sí ellos van a ser pareja al final de esto, necesitan resolver urgentemente un problema de comunicación.- murmuró un poco disgustado por el modo en el que prácticamente la ignoró.

Hubo un chiste tonto con los tres chiquillos de la última canción que no le gusto y luego _otra_ canción que mostró los preparativos de los fenómenos de Halloween y las criaturas ridículas de navidad. Fue bastante dinámico para la trama, pero no le gustó para nada.

Finalmente los tres niños insufribles secuestraron a Santa Claus y lo llevaron frente a Jack, que parecía en verdad no tener intenciones de maltratar al hombre, lo cual esos tres obviamente no iban a respetar, lo cual confirmó cuando rápidamente lo echaron con el Oogie Boogie que _oh, sorpresa_ , empezó a cantar. La canción no fue tan mala, pero tampoco aportó mucho que se diga.

Sally hizo un valiente intentó por detener al esqueleto luego de que la ignorara otra vez, pero fracasó y decidió ponerse a cantar también, aunque su canción sobre sus sentimientos románticos junto con la primera que cantó el esqueleto Jack fueron sus favoritas hasta el momento.

-En serio, no sé por qué algunas personas se hacen tanto enredo con sus sentimientos.- masculló Karin por lo bajo mientras veían a Jack llegar al mundo humano. –Sí te gusta alguien solo tienes que decírselo y acabar con eso.-

Toshiro dejó de prestar atención a la película por un momento, preguntándose si esa fue una especie de indirecta para que él le confesara lo que desde hace tiempo sentía por ella. ¿Acaso lo sabía? Pero por lo que dijo, entonces sí él le gustara ella se lo diría, así que por lo tanto él no le gustaba. ¿O es que acaso solo lo dijo por alentarlo a confesársele? Agh, esto era tan confuso.

Aparentemente se perdió un par de minutos de Jack aterrorizando personas por lo que los humanos querían tomar represalias.

Sally se preocupó cuando empezaron a organizarse misiones militares contra el esqueleto, aunque Hitsugaya lo encontró muy interesante y empezó a prestar más atención cuando empezaron a atacarlo con armamento. Por mientras la muñeca de trapo parecía querer rescatar a Santa y hubo una escena sugerente que lo hizo arquear las cejas.

-¿No qué era una película de niños?- la miró dudoso.

-Hemos visto cosas horribles toda la película, han hablado de muerte, tortura, violencia ¿y te escandalizas por una mujer de trapo enseñando una pierna?- alzó una ceja con escepticismo.

-Más bien me escandalizo por el tono de baboso de ese asqueroso personaje.- murmuró secamente. –Odio ese tipo de personas.-

-Ya, abuela. Luego puedes enviar tu queja a Tim, ahora mira la película.- dijo, señalando como Sally falló y ahora fue capturada junto con Santa Claus.

-¿Quién demonios es ese Tim?- preguntó, pero ella no le respondió y él perdió interés en la cuestión cuando misiles comenzaron a dispararse en la película.

Se sorprendió cuando en realidad lograron darle al protagonista y derribarlo. ¿Acaso estaba muerto? Bueno, era un esqueleto así que técnicamente ya estaba muerto, aunque él era un alma y técnicamente estaba muerto también, y sin embargo podía volver a morir, pero era más resistente que los vivos, se preguntaba sí era lo mismo con el esqueleto.

Afortunadamente, parecía estar vivo, tan vivo que empezó a cantar una vez más casi haciéndolo desear que hubiera muerto de verdad, pero la canción al menos hizo avanzar la trama pues Jack finalmente comprendió que lo hizo fue un error y se aceptó a sí mismo como el rey de Halloween, e incluso quiso remediar su fallo y que navidad saliera bien después de todo, por lo que fue a enfrentarse con el monstruo Oogie Boogie para salvar a Santa y Sally.

Al final ese monstruo baboso resulto ser solo un insecto recubierto de más insectos que eran contenidos por el saco y murió patéticamente. Santa Claus se salvó y aseguró que podría salvar navidad, y también regañó a Jack y lo mandó a escuchar a Sally para su próxima loca idea, por lo que por fin el esqueleto aprendió su lección de valorar a la muñeca de trapo.

Todos los ciudadanos se alegraron de que su rey estuviera vivo, tanto que le dieron otra canción mientras jugaban en la nieve que Santa tan amablemente les proporcionó aun después de que casi lo matan.

Dejando el escándalo de su ciudad, Jack se fue tras Sally y ambos empezaron a cantar una balada de amor que, a diferencia de la canción anterior, no le disgustó en nada, porque Karin había suspirado mientras inconscientemente se apoyaba en su hombro, con su mano rozando la suya. Solo eso bastó para que adorara toda la maldita película.

Una vez los créditos empezaron, Karin se apartó de golpe y ambos evitaron mirarse por un par de minutos hasta que finalmente ella volteó a verlo con una sonrisa expectante.

-¿Y qué te pareció? Es mi película navideña favorita de todos los tiempos.-

-A excepción de las canciones excesivas… me gusto. Los personajes principales estaban bien desarrollados y algunas canciones no sobraban tanto, el argumento principal fue interesante y las enseñanzas muy buenas. Me costó trabajo acostumbrarme a la extraña animación y algunas cosas me parecieron simplemente repugnantes, aun así, me doy cuenta de la buena calidad.- comentó su opinión fijándose casi en todos los mismos aspectos en los que se fijaría a la hora de criticar un libro.

-Umm…- Karin se mostró dudosa. –Ok, entendí de eso que algunas cosas te gustaron más que otras y otras no te gustaron tanto… Pero digamos, en la escala del uno al diez… ¿Cuánto le das a la película?- él hizo una mueca al escucharla pedirle que simplificara tanto su opinión, pero accedió a su pedido de todos modos, puesto que nunca fue bueno negándole nada.

-Supongo que le doy un siete, le daría ocho de no ser por las canciones tan excesivas, pero en siete lo dejó.- Karin hizo una mueca, pues obviamente ella consideraba la película mejor que un siete. –Sí te sirve de algo, a la película anterior sobre la princesa durmiente y el dragón maligno le doy un tres.- eso la hizo reír.

-Sirve.-

Fin.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D

Y aquí está mi fic HK navideño! Que es una continuación de mi fic anterior xP

La verdad no me quedó claro sí querian q continuara con este proyecto de reacciones de Toshiro y Karin a peliculas Disney, y tampoco recibió mucho apoyo q se diga, así q es probable q aquí se quede esta idea u.u

Bueno, fue divertido de todos modos! x'D

Ya mañana volveré con el Reto FanFiction! Ahora sigue el fic de horror y no podía subir algo así en Navidad... así q en su lugar subi algo q tambien tiene q ver con Halloween y tiene sus momentos horribles :v Vaya logica la mía :P De todos modos luego de ese subire otros dos menos darks! xD

Como sea~ Espero q esto les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
